


[podfic] Here is a story I'm not writing

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Meta, Notfic, Out of the Auditary 2020, Podfic, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Here is a story I am not writing. It's a story about Steve and depression and how life is just the time it takes for everyone who knows you to die.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[podfic] Here is a story I'm not writing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here is a story I'm not writing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016480) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Notfic, Meta, Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Out of the Auditary 2020

 **Length:** 00:06:59

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Here%20is%20a%20story%20I'm%20not%20writing_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
